Methods and Data Core: Supports the research and training activities of CSDE by providing expertise in the choice and implementation of statistical and GIS methodology. We also provide support for data analysis/data management, grant proposal-writing, and assistance with visual displays of data. Our workshops provide training in statistical software and methods.